Loki's daughter
by hannahace
Summary: Loki has a teenage daughter. But, she's a mortal. Well, that's how she was raised. Can the Avenger's help find her and then help her cope with the reality that she is a goddess?
1. Chapter 1

Thor stood before his fellow Avengers. All of them looked at him with an emotion he could only describe as conflicted. It was a mix between wonder, worry, and fear.

Natasha was the first to recover from the shock of the god's words.

"Are you telling us that Loki has a..." She started, but couldn't finish.

Steve finished for her. "A daughter?"

"And she's here on Earth?" Clint asked.

Everyone's eyes were on Thor as he sighed. "Yes. Loki has a daughter. Her name if Hela."

Bruce turned and faced the wall, slamming his hand into it. "After all we went through to keep him from taking over the Earth, and now this?"

Everyone but Thor sunk onto the couches that were nearby. Thor paced as he spoke.

"She's been here on Earth most of her life. Loki was seen unfit to raise a child and well, she was sent here. Much like her father, she was adopted. Except, she was raised by mortals, and doesn't know that she is in fact a godess. Neither does anyone else."

"And just how did you find all this out?" Tony asked, leaning back on the couch.

"I just found it out." Thor replied, sinking down next to Bruce, who's head was in his hands. "Loki asked me to help find her."

"He's out of prison?" This came from Steve, and Thor nodded in response.

Natasha sighed. "Well then, we better find her."

* * *

Author's note:

Short, I know. Please comment idea's! In fact, the first... hmm... 3 people who comment idea's, will be included into the story! So, please comment! I love hearing from you!


	2. Chapter 2

"I narrowed it down to 5 possible girls." Tony said as he walked into the common area, holding one of his new models of his computer.

"What are you talking about?" Clint asked as he munched on Doritos.

"Loki's daughter bird brain" Tony replied, sitting by the archer. Steve and Bruce came over from the kitchen, and Natasha and Thor came from the other room. All of them looked at the pictures of the five teen's on the screen.

"I narrowed it down from every single person in the world." Tony explained as he started over. The only thing that came up were the words "Please select from your options", then "possible results: 7,592,048", and several boxes that you entered text into. "Then I put in 'female'..." he did so, and the result box showed 4,032,992. "Then 'Caucasian' for race..." the results went to 3,404,821. "Then-"

"Ok Tony we get it. You're showing off the system. Please just get to the 5." Natasha cut him off. Pretending to look hurt, Tony entered the rest of the data and came back to the page with the five. All of them were adopted, and all had the same adoption date. They all looked fairly similar. All had dark hair, were above 5 foot 5 but were under 5 foot 10, and all were born fairly close to each other.

Tony clicked on one, and the girl's profile came up. "Name: Maxine Romero. Born August 25th." He looked at Thor, who shook his head.

"The eyes. They're not like Loki's." He explained.

"She could have taken after her mother though." Steve reasoned, but again, Thor shook his head.

"No. I saw a picture of her when she was a baby. She took after Loki."

Tony shrugged and clicked on the next photo. "Name: Miranda Rojas. Birthday: September 3rd."

Again Thor shook his head, and Tony continued onto the next one. "Name: Rose Steele. Birthday: September 16." As her picture came up, Thor pointed at the screen.

"That's her! That's Hela." He said loudly. Everyone looked at the teenager in the picture. She looked much like Loki did. Dark hair, cold and hard eyes, and a confident smirk. With a few clicks, Tony was able to pull up more photo's of the girl. As he scrolled through them, they all saw that the girl wasn't a sweet, innocent little girl like her name suggested.

There were a few with two people that everyone presumed to be her adoptive parent's, and a few with two young kids. However, many of the photo's were of her with friends, and in many of them, they all had a bottle of beer in their hand's. In several she was seen smoking cigarettes, and in two, they all figured it was marijuana. Tony found her profile on Instagram and read the bio out loud.

"Fun loving party girl that just want's a good time. I'll let you hang if you bring the weed" He said. Several emoji's followed.

"Teenagers..." Steve muttered. If it hadn't been so serious, they would have laughed. But the teen was obviously a trouble making hellraiser.

"We can't just walk up to her and say 'hey, you're a goddess'." Clint said. "It'll sound like we're hitting on her." He received a confused look from Steve, and Natasha quickly explained.

"Flirting." Was her simple explanation, but it was all Steve needed. He nodded in understanding.

"Where are her parents?" Bruce asked. "Why would they let something like this go on?"

Tony scrolled through more pictures until he came to one. He clicked on it, and everyone looked at it. It was of two coffins. Both had white roses on them, but one black one was in the middle of both. Natasha read the comment underneath.

"Today we buried two great people. Two people who were taken in the prime of their lives. Two people who didn't deserve to die. At least not the way they did. Today, we buried Michael James Steele and Margaret Ann Steele. But those are just names. Who were they really? They were two caring, loving people. Two people who would give you the shirt's off their backs if they saw you without one on. They were lovers, and more importantly, they were parents. My parents. Rachel and Johnny's parents. Amazing people." Natasha's voice broke, and she could almost feel the pain that the teen must have been going through when she wrote this.

"She's a good writer" Steve commented, before Clint continued reading for her.

"What are we going to do? I can't finish raising Johnny and Rachael. I can barely take care of myself, much less two kids. I need guidance. I need help. What do I do?" Everyone was silent as he finished reading, and Tony scrolled through the comments. There were hundreds. They varied from "I'm so sorry for your loss" to "We're here for ya girl. Let me know if you need me."

"How'd they die?" Bruce asked.

"From what I can figure out, they were murdered..." Tony muttered as he read one of the lengthy comments. "Yep, murdered. Apparently someone broke into the house, found them inside, and murdered them."

Thor spoke up. "Why were the children not hurt?"

Steve shrugged. "Probably weren't home."

"I don't know about the younger ones, but apparently Rose- or, Hela- was. The next photo is posted a few day's later." Tony said as he showed them the next one. It was of Hela sitting in the grass of what they guessed to be her backyard. She was looking up at the sky, and the sun was shining down on her. This time Steve read the comment.

"After the stress and heartbreak, it's been nice to get away from all of it. A little break in the sunshine helps a lot. Anyway, injuries are almost all gone." He said, and they all looked closer. They could just make out a scratch across her neck, and another one on her arm. A few comments down, a friend had commented. Steve read that one too.

"That sorry son of a-" he paused, skipping over the language that Hela's friend had used. "He's probably crying right now, feeling sorry that he ever walked into the house. He had to tangle with a wild cat. He tangled with you. He's probably dead from his injury's. Love ya girly!"

"Hela was at home when the attack happened." Tony stated the obvious.

"When was that posted?" Natasha asked.

"Uh... a year and a half ago." Tony said.

"So she was only what, 14 when that happened?" Clint asked, and Thor nodded and sighed.

"How did she go so wrong in such a short amount of time?" He asked into the air. No one answered him. No one could.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Steve asked as they pulled up outside the two story house.

"Of course it is." Tony replied, putting the Lamborghini in park and shutting it off.

"I mean, showing up outside their house at-" Steve looked at his watch. "five thirty in the afternoon isn't going to scare the heck out of them? And six of us at that?"

The other Lamborghini, driven by Bruce, pulled up as Tony sighed and got out. "Nope. The element of surprise will be on our side." Steve and Thor got out, and Natasha, Bruce and Clint got out of the other one. All of them walked up to the two story, pink house.

Steve rung the doorbell, and they stood on the large porch, waiting. A moment later, the door opened, and they were faced by a boy that couldn't be older than 12. He had a gun in his hand, but it was at his side.

"What do you want?" He asked, and before Tony could speak, Natasha did.

"We're here to see Rose. Is she home right now?"

The boy looked her over. Thankfully they were all dressed casually. All but Tony and Bruce were in jeans and t-shirts, and that was only because the two had just come from a meeting. The boy looked the other's over, and they could tell he was deciding that they were harmless. He nodded.

"She's upstairs. Come on in. I'll get her." With that, he turned and walked inside. The six of them followed him, shutting the door behind them.

As the boy went upstairs, Tony walked around the house. "It's so small. Just two story?" He said as he walked into the living room.

"Tony this is not small" Steve answered, as Thor and Clint sat on the sofa.

"Very comfortable furniture." Thor commented as he bounced slightly on the leather sofa, making everyone smile.

A moment later, Rose walked in, with the boy and a girl following behind her. The two young children looked alike. Both were tall for their ages, and both had sandy brown hair. Rose stopped and took in the sight before her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, and Clint and Thor stood.

"Um, yea. We'd like to talk to you... privately." Bruce said. The girl turned, and for the first time, noticed the two children.

"Go upstairs." She ordered. The girl immediately obeyed, and walked out silently. The boy however, didn't budge.

"I'm not going." he said, his eyes locked on Tony, who was eyeing their TV. The gun was still in the boy's hand.

"I said go." Rose commanded, and the authority in her voice made Tony turn from his inspection of the family TV and look at her. The boy looked at his sister, and apparently what he saw in her eyes made him obey. Rose held out her hand, and he reluctantly turned over the gun and went upstairs. Once she knew he was gone, she motioned for them to sit. They did so, taking their seats in various chairs and sofa's around the room. Rose sat in the large, leather chair, that Steve assumed used to be her fathers, the gun sitting on the table beside her.

"What can I do for you?" She asked. her arms crossed.

Tony, not being one for long, drawn out affairs, sighed. "You're a goddess. You're the daughter of Loki Laufeyson."

The surprise on her face made him stop, but a second later, she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I don't see any humor in this." Thor stated as her laughing subsided.

"You cant be serious. You come in here saying that and expect me not to laugh? You guy's are on crack!" She said with a laugh. "You sound like you're trying to pick me up or something but your plan went downhill pretty fast."

Steve cast a confused glance at Natasha, who shook her head, signaling that she would explain the terminology later.

"This is no joke." Clint said. "He's serious. Your biological father is Loki."

"You're telling me that the man who destroyed New York City is my biological father?" Rose again laughed. "You're worse off than I thought." With that, she rose from her seat. "If you'll excuse me, I have urgent and important business to attend to. I appreciate your comedy show, but I don't have time for any more of these shenanigans. With all due respect, you need to be admitted into the psych ward. All of you."

"Ma'am, I assure you, this is no comedy show." Steve said as he rose also. "We aren't playing a game here. This is a matter of life and death."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Steve asked as they pulled up outside the two story house.

"Of course it is." Tony replied, putting the Lamborghini in park and shutting it off.

"I mean, showing up outside their house at-" Steve looked at his watch. "five thirty in the afternoon isn't going to scare the heck out of them? And six of us at that?"

The other Lamborghini, driven by Bruce, pulled up as Tony sighed and got out. "Nope. The element of surprise will be on our side." Steve and Thor got out, and Natasha, Bruce and Clint got out of the other one. All of them walked up to the two story, pink house.

Steve rung the doorbell, and they stood on the large porch, waiting. A moment later, the door opened, and they were faced by a boy that couldn't be older than 12. He had a gun in his hand, but it was at his side.

"What do you want?" He asked, and before Tony could speak, Natasha did.

"We're here to see Rose. Is she home right now?"

The boy looked her over. Thankfully they were all dressed casually. All but Tony and Bruce were in jeans and t-shirts, and that was only because the two had just come from a meeting. The boy looked the other's over, and they could tell he was deciding that they were harmless. He nodded.

"She's upstairs. Come on in. I'll get her." With that, he turned and walked inside. The six of them followed him, shutting the door behind them.

As the boy went upstairs, Tony walked around the house. "It's so small. Just two story?" He said as he walked into the living room.

"Tony this is not small" Steve answered, as Thor and Clint sat on the sofa.

"Very comfortable furniture." Thor commented as he bounced slightly on the leather sofa, making everyone smile.

A moment later, Rose walked in, with the boy and a girl following behind her. The two young children looked alike. Both were tall for their ages, and both had sandy brown hair. Rose stopped and took in the sight before her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, and Clint and Thor stood.

"Um, yea. We'd like to talk to you... privately." Bruce said. The girl turned, and for the first time, noticed the two children.

"Go upstairs." She ordered. The girl immediately obeyed, and walked out silently. The boy however, didn't budge.

"I'm not going." he said, his eyes locked on Tony, who was eyeing their TV. The gun was still in the boy's hand.

"I said go." Rose commanded, and the authority in her voice made Tony turn from his inspection of the family TV and look at her. The boy looked at his sister, and apparently what he saw in her eyes made him obey. Rose held out her hand, and he reluctantly turned over the gun and went upstairs. Once she knew he was gone, she motioned for them to sit. They did so, taking their seats in various chairs and sofa's around the room. Rose sat in the large, leather chair, that Steve assumed used to be her fathers, the gun sitting on the table beside her.

"What can I do for you?" She asked. her arms crossed.

Tony, not being one for long, drawn out affairs, sighed. "You're a goddess. You're the daughter of Loki Laufeyson."

The surprise on her face made him stop, but a second later, she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I don't see any humor in this." Thor stated as her laughing subsided.

"You cant be serious. You come in here saying that and expect me not to laugh? You guy's are on crack!" She said with a laugh. "You sound like you're trying to pick me up or something but your plan went downhill pretty fast."

Steve cast a confused glance at Natasha, who shook her head, signaling that she would explain the terminology later.

"This is no joke." Clint said. "He's serious. Your biological father is Loki."

"You're telling me that the man who destroyed New York City is my biological father?" Rose again laughed. "You're worse off than I thought." With that, she rose from her seat. "If you'll excuse me, I have urgent and important business to attend to. I appreciate your comedy show, but I don't have time for any more of these shenanigans. With all due respect, you need to be admitted into the psych ward. All of you."

"Ma'am, I assure you, this is no comedy show." Steve said as he rose also. "We aren't playing a game here. This is a matter of life and death."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve sighed as they made their way back to the cars. "I knew this was a bad idea." He muttered. He stole a glance back at the house, and to the two 6 foot 2 inch men who looked like they were body builders standing on the porch.

Right after his comment about life and death, the teen had gotten mad. Her eyes had flashed with anger as she picked up the gun.

"That matter of life and death is your own. If you don't get out of here, somebody's going to be dead, and I would rather not have blood on the brand new carpet." Rose had said with that same authority in her voice.

Just then, the door had opened and the two men had walked in. Rose had seemed genuinely surprised to see the two muscle men, and when they had threatened the Avengers, they had meant it. Despite Steve being as strong as he was, and the others having their own abilities, they weren't about to have a showdown in the teens living room. So the six had left, and the two men had remained. Everyone had a bad feeling about leaving the girl alone there with two small kids and those two men, but they couldn't do anything about it.

So they had all left, and now, as they drove off, Tony spoke up.

"We could have so taken on those two." He muttered as he drove.

"Tony, they were twice the size of all of us, including me, and three times the size of Nat. We would have been slaughtered."

"I'm Iron Man. They couldn't have beat me." Tony said in his typical arrogant attitude.

Thor just shook his head as he sighed, not even bothering to reply to Tony's stupidity. Steve noticed his silence.

"You ok there Thor?" He asked, looking to the backseat, and looking at his friend and fellow Avenger.

"I am alright Patriot one." Thor said, not looking at Steve. "I am just thinking."

"About Rose?" Tony asked, not looking at either of them.

Thor however, glared at Tony. "Hela. Her name is Hela. Not Rose. That is the midgardian name for Loki's daughter. She is not a mortal."

"She was raised as one though. She thinks she's one, and I doubt she want's to even know any differently." Steve said as he leaned back in the seat. "She's trying to raise those two kids-"

"Raise them? They're already what, 12? They've been raised. They're old enough to take care of themselves" Tony said as he turned a corner, with the other car with the other's right behind them. He used the wireless call system built into the car to call the others. As soon as they picked up, he filled them in on the conversation.

"Steve's right." Natasha said. "I don't think she want's to know who she is. I don't think she cares."

"All she cares about is drugs and booze and partying" Clint was heard mumbling.

"I don't think that's the case." Steve defended her. "I think she turns to the booze every once and a while to get away from it all."

"Yea, maybe, but that doesn't help us figure out what to do. Being polite and sweet isn't getting us anywhere." Bruce spoke up. "We told her that she's Loki's daughter, but she think's we're on drugs. What now?"

"I say we go back later tonight. Maybe we can talk to her then, and those guys will be gone." Natasha said.

Tony thought for a moment before looking at his Rolex watch. "Good idea Nat. It's only a few hours till dark. Then we'll head there."

"And what will we do when we get there? What if she's not home?" Thor asked.

"Then we'll go find her." Bruce said, hoping that they wouldn't have to do that. Little did they realize just how long this night was really going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

The Avengers had waited until nine o'clock that evening before returning. They parked the cars a block away so that they wouldn't be seen before they wanted to be. Like earlier that day, they knocked on the door and waited on the porch. But no one came to the door.

After checking around the house, they discovered that all lights were off. They assumed that everyone was gone.

"Well now what?" Clint asked as they regrouped in front of the house.

"Well, I guess we-" Steve started, but then someone came walking up. It was a girl who couldn't be more than 15 years old.

"Hey, are y'all looking for Rose?" She asked, her hands in her jean pockets.

The men let Natasha talk. "Yes. Do you know where she is?"

The teen nodded. "She went over to Frankie's. She got a friend to watch the kids."

"Frankies? What and where is that?" Steve questioned, and the girl looked at him.

"You ain't from this hood, are ya?" She asked and they all shrugged. "Frankies is one of Rose's favorite hangouts. It's a guy's home. Everyone in the neighborhood goes there to get away from the stress. For a small price, you get booze or drugs or whatever you want." She explained. "It's two blocks down. Number 339."

The Avenger's looked at eachother. "Thank you. We appreciate your help." Nat said, and the teen nodded before turning around to leave. However, she stopped and turned back for a second.

"Hey, if you find her at Frankies, don't tell her I'm the one who told you. If there's one thing she hate's, it's snitches. For that matter, don't tell anyone I told y'all."

They all nodded, and the girl turned and headed home.

"So," Tony said, and all eyes were on him. "To Frankies?"


	7. Chapter 7

The team had decided to walk to Freddy's, deciding that it wasn't much farther than the cars were. Once they got there, they could hear the party going on inside.

"So, how do we do this?" Natasha asked, looking the two story house over.

"I say we just knock on the door." Bruce offered.

"Any other ideas?" Tony asked, but no one spoke up. "Alright then, we knock."

The six walked up to the door, and knocked. It opened a second later by a boy who looked about 18.

"Can I help ya?" He asked, taking a drink from the beer in his hand.

"We need to talk to Rose." Tony said, crossing his arms.

"Rose? There ain't no Rose here. I don't know anyone named Rose." The teen replied.

"Son... just don't." Steve said, and when the boy laid eyes on the muscular man, he seemed to wither.

"No, man, I'm telling you. I don't know anyone named Rose. But uh, hold up a sec." The boy said, and took a few steps back. "Yo Frankie! Come here man!" A few seconds later, a boy about the same age came over. The first boy talked to Frankie a moment, and Frankie motioned him to leave. He did so, just as Frankie stepped out onto the porch with the six, shutting the door behind him.

"Listen man, I don't know who you guys are, but you're obviously new around here, so let me fill you in. Rose ain't known as Rose around here. At least not with people like us. She's got a lot of nicknames, and the one she goes by here is Thorn. See the connection?" Everyone was mouthing 'ooohhh' as he continued. "But yea, she's here. I'll go get her for ya. Step inside if you want."

Frankie opened the door and the Avenger's followed him in. He motioned a girl over, and whispered to them for a second. Then the girl went running upstairs.

As they waited, the six of them looked around. The huge house was filled with partying teenagers. Most of them were drunk or high, or even both. The rap music was blaring, and they all wondered why the cops hadn't been called yet.

Just then, they saw Rose at the top of the stairs. She called down to one of the guys, who was at the bottom of the staircase. She slid down on the long banner, and when she reached the bottom, the guy caught her. He flipped her, and when she landed on her feet, she walked over to them. The second she realized it was them again, the smile that had been on her face faltered. She looked at Frankie, who whispered in her ear. She nodded, and motioned to the doorway. They walked out, and she followed.

"You guys are really starting to creep me out, ya know that?" She asked, disgusted with them.

"Well now we wouldn't be here if you had listened to us a few hours ago now would we?" Tony replied, his arms still crossed.

"Look, you're saying that I'm the daughter of a guy that tried to take over and rule the Earth. I can't even rule my own household without being questioned. How can I be related to him? And a god at that."

Her question made Natasha and Clint smile, but they quickly dropped the smiles.

"Ma'am, can you just let us prove it?" Steve asked, trying to keep the upset teen from becoming more upset.

"If you could, I'd let you." She replied, looking up at him.

"Now we're getting somewhere" Clint muttered before he spoke up. "Why don't you come with us and we'll prove it."

Rose stepped back defensively. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even know you."

"We are the Avengers" Thor said simply, and the statement took her by surprise. For the first time, she took a good look at them, and realized that they were in fact, the Avengers. Her gaze went from Tony to Steve, then to Clint and Thor, and finally to Bruce and Natasha. She put her hand on her head and laughed.

"I'm an idiot." She said, laughing. "The Avenger's show up on my door and I act like an idiot. I'm sorry. You've gotta understand though, that does sound a little odd."

Tony smirked. "Yea, I know. I didn't believe it at first either."

"So, will you come with us?" Steve asked.

She thought a moment. "For how long?"

"We would like you to stay at the Avenger's tower until you can meet Loki." Thor said, and Rose thought about it.

"I'd need to stop by the house and get some things, as well as make plans for what to do with Johnny and Rachael." She said thoughtfully.

"They can come too." Natasha suggested, and Tony looked horrified at the idea. Children in his precious tower? It was bad enough to have a teenager there, but the thought of children running around made him sick.

"Yea, they can stay there too." Bruce said, hiding his smile at Tony's reaction.

"Well, if you say so." Rose replied, shaking her head.

"It's settled then." Natasha said. "Let's go get the kids, pack some things, and we'll all head back."


	8. Chapter 8

The Avenger's and Rose had gone back to the house, and the six were waiting downstairs while Rose packed her things and the kids packed theirs.

"Why did you suggest them coming to the tower?" Tony asked angrily. "They'll wreck the place."

Natasha sighed. "Tony, it would have taken time to find them a place to stay. Time we don't have. If we want Rose, or, Hela, to be there when Loki arrives, we need to save time. Otherwise he might go off on a rampage to find his daughter." She reasoned.

Tony rolled his eyes, and Rose came downstairs with a backpack in her hand. She was followed by Johnny and Rachel, who had backpacks on.

"We're ready." Rose said simply, and Clint, Steve and Tony rose from their seats.

"Alright, let's go." Tony said as he walked out the door, followed by the other's. Rose was last, and she locked the door behind her. Everyone went in the same cars as before, with Tony, Thor and Steve in the first one, and Clint, Natasha, and Bruce in the other. Rose got into Tony's car, while Rachel and Johnny went in Bruce's.

The drive back to the tower was pretty quiet, with Rose looking back every once and a while to make sure the others were still behind them. Steve broke the silence.

"So, what's it like finding out that you're the daughter of the man who tried to destroy New York City?" He asked, looking back at her.

"What was it like to wake up in the 21st century?" Before she could stop herself, the words were out of her mouth.

Tony and Thor tried to hold in their laughs, but a few escaped. Steve smiled, and wasn't offended.

"It was very... shocking. And surprising."

"There your answer." She replied, and they couldn't contain their laughter.

"You are most definitely my brother's daughter." Thor said, smiling.

"That remains to be proven" Rose said simply, looking out at the passing buildings. When they reached the former Stark Tower, they got out and headed inside, followed by the others. Bruce and Johnny were deep in a conversation about physics, while Natasha, Clint and Rachel were talking about their favorite breeds of dogs.

As they took the elevator up, the first group walked out. Rose looked around.

"Wow. Nice place" She said as they walked into the common area. "Very nice."

"I tried." Tony replied, walking to the bar. The second group arrived, and Johnny and Bruce were instantly off to look at the lab. Rose sat on one of the many couches, and Rachel sat next to her.

"Want something to drink?" Tony asked from the bar.

"No thank you." Rose replied, and looked at her sister for her answer.

"Do you have grape juice?" The child asked in a small voice, that made Natasha smile.

"We sure do." She replied, and went and got it herself for the adorable child.

"Thank you." Rachael said as she was handed the drink.

"You are more than welcome. Would you like to look around?"

Rachel nodded, but then looked to Rose for permission. Rose gave a small nod, and Natasha held out her hand. The child took it, holding her drink in her other hand, and the two went to look around. Rose sat her bag down and got up.

"Mind if I look around?" She asked, and Tony motioned for her to go ahead. When she was gone, Tony sat across from Clint and Thor, and next to Steve.

"So, what'd you guys learn about 'em?" Tony asked Clint.

"Well," Clint started, leaning forward and clasping his hands in front of him. "we learned that Johnny is 12, and Rachel is 8. They don't like talking about their parents murder, although they love talking about them before they died. They talk about them like their still alive."

"Anything else?" Steve asked.

"Yea. Apparently their parents adored Rose. She never misses a day of work. She works as a secretary for a lawyer from 4 to 9 PM. She's an all A student, is in the National Honor Society, the Spanish Honor Society, is class president, and is in praise band at her school. Apparently they all three go to the same school. It's a private Christian school." Clint cast a glance to Steve, who was smiling. "I knew you'd like that part."

"Was there no mention of her being the daughter of Loki?" Thor asked.

"A little. They couldn't believe that she was." Clint laughed. "Johnny said, 'Rose? Really? She can't even keep up with all the things she does _and_ keep food on the table. How can she be the daughter of someone so awesome?'"

They all laughed at that.

"So they obviously know she's adopted." Tony noted as he drank his beer.

"Yea, they said that their parents didn't believe in lying, even about that. Well, it's not like they could. Both kids look alike, and Rose looks nothing like them. Apparently they took after their parents."

"And Hela take's after her's."

The four men turned and saw Loki standing in the doorway, and they all stood. Thor spoke first.

"Brother." He greeted him simply. Loki walked over.

"Where _is_ Hela?" He asked, skipping the greetings.

"Right here." Came the reply. All five of them turned and saw Rose- or should I say, Hela- standing at the top of the stairs. She slowly descended them, her eyes locked with Loki's.

"Hello...father." She said. Her voice hitched on the word 'father'. She hadn't called anyone that in nearly two years, and even when her adoptive father was alive, he hadn't been related by blood. But now, this was her real father.

"Hello my daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce, Natasha, Rachel and Johnny all walked in just at that time. They stood there, watching as Hela came downstairs. The tension in the room was thick.

"It's been almost sixteen years since I've seen you." Loki said, his voice steady. "Come here and let me look at you."

Hela walked closer to Loki, but Rachel broke away from where she was standing with Natasha and walked to her adopted sister. Hela seemed to not notice as the child stood next to her, and hugged her leg with one arm.

Loki looked his daughter over, and his eyes fell on Rachel. Following where his eyes were, Hela seemed to notice the girl for the first time. She removed her leg from her grasp, and nodded at Natasha, who came over and carried the girl back over to where they were.

Again, Loki looked his daughter over. Their eyes met, and the god of mischief smiled slightly. "It is good to see you again. The last time I saw you, you were smaller. Much smaller." He said with a slight laugh.

"Time has a way of changing people." Hela said as she crossed her arms. An awkward silence followed, and thankfully Tony broke it.

"So! Who want's a drink?"

Thankful for the break in the tension, Hela turned away from her father. "I do!" She said, adding a bit more enthusiasm than she needed to.

Tony went behind the bar once again, and had several drinks made already. He handed one to Hela, who took it with a simply 'thanks'. Clint came over and handed the other drinks to the others. The only one's without drinks were Rachel and Johnny. Loki was obviously uncomfortable with the kids around.

"Do you think, uh..." He started, but Hela nodded, cutting him off. She looked at the two kids, and walked over to them. She whispered in their ears, and they nodded hesitantly. She then ushered them into the other room, and shut the door behind them.

"Thank you. It's not that- well, uh, I don't necessarily like having people who aren't really involved in this around." Loki stuttered out as he sat down. Natasha and Bruce came over and sat also, followed by Hela. She took her seat in between Steve and Tony. Steve looked at her, wondering why she took a seat there, when there were other seats. Not that he was complaining, but he was curious.

But when she looked up at him, he understood. All this was new to her. The idea of having a biological father, and even having someone to call 'dad' again, after almost two years of being an orphan. Also, although she would never admit to it, Steve could see the hint of fear in her eyes. Apparently she thought that he and Tony could protect her if anything went wrong. After his assessment, he was glad she had sat there.

"How was your trip here, brother?" Thor said, trying to get a conversation started.

Loki looked over at his brother. "It was alright." He said simply. His eyes would not leave Hela, and it was making her antsy. She shifted in her seat, and sunk back into the couch.

Loki was about to speak, when suddenly, the window nearby shattered, sending glass everywhere. Everyone covered their heads, just as three Chitauri came through the window.

Everyone's eyes went from the Chitauri to Loki, who looked horrified.

"What have you done?" Hela asked, anger in her eyes.

"I swear to you, I did not order them here." Loki answered, getting up from where he had sat, and looked at the Chitauri. "Leave. Go back." He ordered. But they just stood there.

Hela was getting more angry by the second. "Get them out of here..." She said, her voice dangerously low.

"Leave!" Loki yelled at the three Chitauri, but again, they would not leave. Just then, Johnny and Rachel walked in, hearing the commotion. At the first sight of the children, one of the Chitauri took off for them, jumping over the other's with one amazing bound.

However, what he, and the others, weren't expecting, was an angry Hela to get there before he did. She moved so quickly that it was almost like she teleported there in front of the two terrified children. The second the Chitauri landed in front of her, her hands were out in front of her. A second later, the Chitauri was flying backwards, and wind was flying around them all with a violent strength.

Everyone looked at the teen in pure shock, as she used the wind to shove the three Churati together and then into a wall, where they were pinned there. The wind was getting more aggressive by the second, and the skin of the Churati was beginning to be nearly torn off.

Everyone was telling her to stop, but she didn't. Not until she heard one voice grow louder than the others.

"Hela stop!" It was a simple command from her father. It was the same command being given by everyone else, but when he said it, she immediately stopped. Her hands dropped to her sides, and the wind stopped blowing. Everyone was staring in shock at the teenager, who slowly looked down at her hands, almost in shock.

Tony walked to the Churati, and pulled out a remote from his pocket. He tried pushing buttons, but the churati wouldn't move. They were destroyed. Then it hit her.

They were robots. Tony had built them.

Tony looked at her, a blank look on her face. "I think it's time you told them." He said, putting the remote on the table.

"Tell them what?" She asked dumbly.

"I looked into your background. It wasn't easy to find, but I found it."

"Found what?" She bit out.

"That time you spent as a project." Tony replied as he walked to where the other's still stared at her.

"A project, Lady Hela?" Thor asked the girl, confused.

Hela rubbed the back of her neck. "I might as well tell you, now that you know, Thanks to Tony's little... experiment, to see if I would break." She bit out again, glaring at the billionaire. Everyone just waited for an answer though. "Yea, I might be the daughter of Loki Laufeyson, but I was also a project. A HYDRA project."


End file.
